Wilderness Heat
by Ltscw
Summary: The Bolton and Montez families take a camping trip to the great outdoors with the hopes of creating some great memories together. But Troy and Gabriella end up making some very unforgettable memories of their own.


_Okay, back with another cheesy one-shot. Not one of my best works, but is what it is. So read, enjoy, and review._

 _\- Ltscw_

* * *

It was one of those summer flings that one could only dream about as an adult getting out of your parents home for the very first time. Only I wasn't an adult. I was a sixteen year old female heavily involved with the most wanted and popular guy in school. But he wasn't just any guy in the school either. He was the schools basketball champion and all around good guy compared to the rumors one would hear about him. Nobody knew the true and honest person he was. That side of him only me and several others knew. Otherwise we had to go with the flow of things much to my protests. But this guy would, even on my worst days, throw his powerful arms around me and warned everyone just by seeing us that if I were to be messed with either physically or emotionally that they would face his wrath. Maybe that was why I kept getting all the dirty stares from the popular girls and cheerleaders…

Anyway our relationship started out innocent enough. We first caught each others eyes in our freshman year of high school. I was the shy and quiet transfer student who had just moved into the area that was by all means, lost as to where to go or who to talk to. Just looking at the school map they gave everyone had me confused as me and directions weren't exactly the best of friends. I swear I think my mom should have just strapped a GPS around my neck and let me loose that way. But instead this hunk of a boy with the bluest eyes in the world stepped up to the plate to help. "Looking for something?"

"Oh yes." I responded in my normal and quietly shy voice. "Umm…I'm looking for my homeroom."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." he responded with his one thousand watt smile. I swore if he had shined any brighter before me I was going to have to start wearing shades. "What is the homeroom teachers name?"

"Umm…Ms. Darbus."

"Well it must be your lucky day then! I'm heading in that same direction right now."

"Oh, well…I guess that is pretty helpful isn't it?"

"One would tend to think so. I'm your homeroom classmate. Name is Troy, Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez." I then said blushing slightly. "I'm new to the area. Just moved into town this week."

"Well in that case, let me be the first to welcome you to not only Albuquerque, but to East High! I am your tour guide and all around good guy Troy Bolton. Would the nice young lady like me to lead her to her first class of the day?"

"That would be great." I giggled out. "And thank you for trying to make me feel comfortable. I've never met someone as outgoing as you on the very first day."

"Well first impressions are the best way to leave lasting impressions. As long as they're good of course."

"Of course. Can we go then?"

"Sure! Just follow my lead!" I just giggled out again and followed my classmate to our homeroom class. His first impression had already left a good impression in my mind that he was going to be very easy to get along with. Though a certain other person wasn't exactly fond of me from the very get go…

* * *

It kind of started around my second week of being there. I was finally getting adjusted to my surroundings and had a couple of friends, well, more like a bunch of friends now thanks to Troy introducing me to his basketball team and the girls they were with. It was first Chad with Taylor. How those two ended up being together was beyond me. I could tell right away that they were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Him the high school basketball jock and her the brainiac. His traits were not only his goofy personality and trend of giving everyone nick names, but his voracious appetite that I just couldn't understand. Not sure why but I think every time he had the chance he was either snacking or eating something to keep himself fed.

As for Taylor she was smart, quick, witty, and not afraid to get down to business. What she lacked in humor she made up for in the areas of common sense and her no nonsense attitude. I think that's probably why she was always able to keep Chad in line. I suppose that's also why they matched up so well with each other.

I could say the same for Jason and Martha also. But Martha was more outgoing and could bust a move whenever she heard music play. It wasn't hard to see her with a smile on her face on any given day. As for her boyfriend Jason…well…he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. A lot of the questions he posed in homeroom left us shaking our heads wondering what in the world made him ask them. But he was otherwise lovable and loyal to a fault which were two strong points that made him stick out entirely.

Then there was Kelsi Nielson. Oh lord was she adorable! She was quiet and shy like me, but once you saw her smile the cuteness in her personality would just spill out. Her favorite hobbies were writing songs and playing the piano. I had yet to hear any of her songs or see any songs that she had wrote, but rumor had it that she had a pretty good standing with the drama club and Ms. Darbus. Perhaps maybe that was why they were able to get along with each other so well? But who was I to know? That was one department I didn't really have an interest in. Though my mom always did say I had a good singing voice since I loved to sing in the shower. But I wasn't about to try to prove that to anyone.

Next up was Zeke. Tall, definitely the basketball type, and pretty outgoing. He was a bit out there personality wise and none of us could understand his undying crush on Sharpay. What he saw in her we weren't even going to attempt to guess. If she was the one he wanted so be it. I for sure wasn't going to get in his way. Otherwise he was an awesome guy to hang around with. But what made him cooler, in my opinion at least, was he could bake! Oh man the treats he would tease us with! If his baking was of any concern the diet I had sworn to keep myself on was going to get completely thrown out the window.

And lastly there were the twins. One good and one bad. Those were Ryan Evans, the good one and Sharpay Evans, the bad one and the thorn in my side. You see let me explain why…

Ryan Evans was the nice one of the pair. He was a little slow on the uptake when it came to things like jokes or certain things that were said to him that others would easily catch on to. But the thing is once he figured things out he was as sharp as a needle and would never have that problem again. Or at least that's what you thought until he had the very same issue the next day. But I think that's what made him so likeable. Not only that I could tell that he somewhat had an eye for Kelsi. But being the neutral person I was I stayed out of it and let nature take it's course with those two. Besides, being freshman I don't think relationships are really that big of a deal at a social standpoint.

And now for the last one, Sharpay Evans. The moment I had walked into homeroom side by side with Troy on my very first day, it was an immediate glare and frown straight at me. I didn't know what I had done but apparently I was to find out soon enough. Anyway she had oversized blonde hair, wore pink like it was going out of fashion, and had more glitter and glam on her clothes than I could stand. To me it was rather garish to wear something such as that. But I learned that was how she was due to her rich and expensive upbringing. So yeah I got stuck with a rich and snobbish blonde airhead as a classmate. And I emphasize airhead as I think she was six cans short of a twelve pack as the saying goes. Anyway she was the lead actor in the drama club and was in every play and or musical the school had. Apparently her big mission was to become a famous star or something like that. If she were to ever make it up that far, I think she would have to tone her personality down to say…about a quarter of what it currently was. Sticking out like a sore thumb wasn't exactly my idea of a good impression.

Anyway, back to my story once again after that little introduction. It was around the second week of school when I started to notice a bit of hostility out of the infamous Sharpay. The rumor mill was alive and well around the school and it didn't take long for my name to pop in there as the one dating the one and only Troy Bolton. I mean, we had only known each other for that amount of time and I still barely knew the guy! How in the hell could I be dating let alone liking him like that?! But when I had a white hand with glittery pink jewelry slam onto the locker next to mine I immediately knew who it was. "Hi Sharpay."

"Hey Gabriella. What's up?"

"Nothing other than getting ready for my classes. Is there something I can help you with?"

"There is actually. What's this I hear of you dating Troy Bolton?"

"Do you actually believe the rumors you hear in the hallways?"

"They're usually my best source of information."

"And a good way to get yourself into hot water. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Not really. Besides, nobody opposes me anyway since I am the richest girl in school."

"Yeah whatever. So what do you need anyway?

"Like I said a minute ago, what's up with you and Troy?"

"Nothing, why? We're just friends that's all."

"Really?"

"Of course! I've only been here for two weeks Sharpay! How can I find a boy I like in that short of time?"

"Well I guess that's true. But you have been pretty chummy with him lately."

"He has been my tour guide and all but that's been about it. Plus him and the others do help me if I got questions about anything."

"So you're not dating him?"

"No, I am NOT dating Troy Bolton. He is my friend and nothing more."

"Good because well…I am in the running to be his girlfriend and all."

"And all the more power to you." I said shutting my locker door. "Well, good luck. If you'll excuse me, I got an English class to attend to."

"Ta-ta."

* * *

"She seems innocent enough." Ryan then said after Gabriella had left. "I don't see any reason why you think she would be a problem."

"Shut it Ryan! As far as I'm already concerned she's already my enemy. Troy Bolton is and will be mine. That I can promise you."

"Don't bet on it. He's been avoiding you like the plague ever since we met in middle school. There is no way you're going to land him."

"Never bet against me. You know I always win Ryan."

"Not always." he quickly countered back. "You and I both know that."

"Whatever. Troy is the prize and I will do whatever is in my power to get him. I'm the queen of this school, he's the king. It's only natural that we should be together."

"Only if you say so."

"I do say so. Now let's go. We got practice for the fall musicale to attend to."

* * *

Luckily after that I didn't have much of a problem with her. We got through out freshman and sophomore years with little to no trouble. But I think the more and Troy hung out, the more connected and closer we became. Both personally and towards our feelings for each other. And it became completely prevalent when he stopped by my place one day. "So this is how you spend your summer vacations? Lazing around in an outdoor hammock?"

"Yes it is." I giggled setting the book I was reading onto my lap. "And I happen to enjoy it thank you very much."

"Obviously." he chuckled sitting down carefully next to me. I giggled and laid into his side when he wrapped an arm around me. "So Troy, to what do I owe this visit for?"

"Well Brie," he responded looking gently into my eyes. "I was wondering if you would be interested in a pool party at my place tomorrow."

"Sounds like a splashing good time. Are you sure you want someone as boring as me there?"

"You are nowhere near boring." he said leaning into me. "You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met."

"Is that so?" I said softly as I cuddled into him. What made me do that to this day I had no idea but just being in his warmth made me calm and comfortable. "In that case, I think I can make an appearance for you."

"Would love it if you did." he said stroking my hair. "Mmm…that feels nice."

"What does?"

"You stroking my hair like that." I whispered out. "It's nice and relaxing."

"I can keep going if you'd like me to."

"Can you?" I said smiling.

"Sure Brie."

* * *

That evening after spending an AMAZING afternoon relaxing and spending time with Troy, I think it was pretty obvious how we felt for each other. But for the life of us we couldn't bring ourselves to talk let alone mention anything about it. As I sat there at my bedroom vanity looking into the mirror at myself blushing, I think it pretty much confirmed it for me. He always made me smile, kept me comfortable, happy, content, and always knew what to say to me on my bad days. Plus the times we had alone where we could just be close and cuddle up to a good movie on the sofa…"Oh my god…" I then squealed out happily. "I love Troy Bolton!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Troy!" I yelled out quietly. "What are you doing on my porch?! Mom will kill you if she sees you up here!"

"I had to see you." he said quietly as I walked up to him. Thankfully I hadn't changed yet and was still in my tank top and shorts. "I had to confirm something myself."

"And what's that?"

"That I am completely in love with you." he whispered softly. Holding my face in his powerful yet gentle hands I gave no resistance as he leaned in and kissed me for the very first time. "I care for you so much…" he whispered between kisses. "that it's almost scary."

"I care, no, love you too Wildcat." I said smiling. "So, does this mean that you're my boyfriend?"

"Only if you say that you'll be my girlfriend."

"That my handsome boyfriend, is a definite yes." I giggled out shyly.

"Will I still see you tomorrow then?"

"Better believe it. You better get out of here now before my mom catches you."

"Got it. See you tomorrow beautiful."

"See you tomorrow handsome." and he finally left after we kissed and held each other for almost another fifteen minutes. And to this day they were the best minutes of my life.

* * *

Of course when we started out Junior year is when the furor of Sharpay Evans hit the roof when she heard that me and Troy were now an item and dating. Especially since she was the last one to find out. "What in the hell?! Bolton is supposed to be mine! Where in the hell do you get off dating him?"

"Because he asked me first." I said smirking with Troy behind me. "Didn't you babe?"

"You know it." he responded confidently. "So where do you get off acting like you own me?"

"It's supposed to be me and you! King and Queen! That's how it's supposed to be Bolton!" Sharpay then screamed out. "Nerds are not supposed to be hanging with the jocks!"

"Let's just say that I decided to break the status quo." Troy then said holding me tight against his chest. "And it was the best decision I have ever made."

"You will live to regret this Bolton!"

"Don't bet on it. Not even your daddy's money can save you from this one."

"Just you wait Bolton! Just you wait!" she screamed out stomping away. "Well, that made my day."

"I'm sure it did wildcat." I giggled. "But now we have to face her wrath for the next two years."

"Don't you worry about that. I can hold my own against her no sweat. And I'll do it while protecting you all at the same time."

"You two are way to sweet." Chad gagged out.

"Thanks for ruining the mood bro." Troy laughed out. "So man, ready for our junior year?"

"Yeah man! Hoping we can get the championship this year too!"

* * *

True to his word, Troy kept his word about protecting his and Gabriella's relationship at every chance he got. To the one Sharpay Evans though, it meant complete and utter defeat. Which she had to eventually admit by the end of their Junior year. Everyone knew that Sharpay admitting defeat was never an option but going against the brains and brawns of Bolton and Montez proved to be way more than she could have ever imagined.

"A camping trip?" Gabriella pondered thinking about it. "Are you sure mom? I've never seen you as being the camping type."

"Well I do like it sweetie. It's just that I never got a chance to do it with all of our moving around. Plus being a single mother and all, it was more important to make sure you were properly raised and taken care of first."

"What brought on this idea anyway?"

"The Bolton's invited us. So I took the chance for us to get away. Is that alright with you?"

"SURE!"

"That was a surprise reaction." her mother said giggling. "Anyway make sure you pack cool. It's supposed to be warm where we're going."

"Will do mom! Oh, how long are we going to be gone for?"

"A week out in the wilderness. I hope you can handle roughing it out."

"I'll study up if I have to!" The Hispanic teen said running from the kitchen to her bedroom. "Better be ready yourself mom!"

"Don't you worry about me!" Maria yelled out back to her daughter. Shaking her head with a smile on her face, she knew they were probably going to be in for the experience of a lifetime.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later when the group of campers reached a remote camping site in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. It was a legitimate campground, but was provided with plenty of biking and hiking trails along with campground activities for kids and families alike. And much to Gabriella's relief, the site had shower rooms since they were going to be tenting it all week. "Well, here we are everyone!" Jack said taking in a deep breath of the warm Colorado air. "Our home away from home for the next week!"

"Looks…rustic." Troy said looking around. "I'm used to us staying in cabins. So this should be an experience."

"Oh quit your whining." his girlfriend said elbowing him in his arm. "I for one am looking forward to it. Especially since we're away from school and all the drama that surrounds us."

"That is true Brie. We still get the evil eye no matter what we do."

"You mean I wasn't the only one who noticed that?"

"Enough talk about school!" Maria said cheerfully. "Let's set up camp and get comfortable!"

Three tents, five sweaty people, three air mattresses, and almost two hours later, everyone was finally set up in their respective spaces. "So how are we doing the sleeping arrangements?"

"Well me and your mom will take one tent, you by yourself, and Gabriella with her mom."

"Umm…can I ask a question?"

"Sure Gabriella." Lucille responded. "What's on your mind honey?"

"If possible, can I stay with Troy? I mean, I promise nothing will happen…"

"I think it'll be fine." her mom said chiming in. "We are next to each other tent wise so I trust you."

"Are you sure mom?"

"Yes honey. You and Troy have kept an honest relationship so far. So I think it'll be alright."

"We trust you too Troy." his dad then said staring at the two teens. "You have proved that you can handle yourselves and your hormones so you have our permission also."

"Thanks I guess." Troy said nervously. "I mean, I'm used to us cuddling and all so I suppose we should be alright."

"You'll manage." his girlfriend said wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Now, let's explore the campground so we can know where everything is."

"Sure babe." Unknown to the small clan of five, keeping those hormones in check was going to prove to be an unstoppable task.

* * *

 **Night Two**

Two nights , going on three days into their vacation. It was a nice cool night in the 60's with everyone resting in their respective tents for the evening. But they all had about a four foot gap between tents to help aid in privacy, even though all the tents had zippered windows and tent flaps. "Troy, stop it!"

"What's going on over there?" her mom asked from her tent.

"Troy won't quit tickling and teasing me!" Her daughter said between gasps and bursts of laughter. "I'm trying to relax over here!"

"Sounds like he's having fun." Jack said in a mockingly playful tone from his and Lucille's tent. "Keep at it Troy!"

"Not helping!" Gabriella squeaked out playfully. "Oh you are so going down Bolton!"

"Keep it down so you don't upset any neighbors alright?"

"We'll try dad!" Troy laughed trying to dodge his girlfriends playful attacks.

* * *

Late that night after everyone had fell asleep, the two were still in the midst of horsing around along with a little making out of which they were no stranger to. "Stop Troy!" Gabriella whispered out quietly. "We'll wake the others!"

"By doing this?" he smirked grabbing her ass under her shorts. She smirked back hitting his chest but in all honesty, didn't mind the skin to skin contact. They had gotten as far as down to their underwear but nothing further than that. "I don't see anything wrong with making out with my baby."

"I guess not." she responded through a light gasp as his hand snaked his way between her legs. "Oh you tease…"

"It has been a while since we've had any kind of private time…"

"That's true." she giggled sitting up and straddling his waist. Knowing they had their tent flaps shut for privacy during the night, while looking down at her boyfriend and protector, she smiled watching as he watched her take off her tank top, her breasts with their erect full nipples falling free from their confines and into the warm night air. "What do you think?"

"Fuck you're sexy…" he responded sitting up and taking a sensitive breast into his mouth. She mewled and moaned at the contact. Had she ever exposed herself to him like this before? No. Was she nervous? Judging by the way he was caressing her skin while peppering the exposed area with kisses, there was no way nervousness could be a factor.

"I'm glad you think so." she giggled pulling his face to hers and kissing him passionately. Moments later found her laid out on the mattress with him, their bodies somehow void of any clothes. "Wow…" Gabriella whispered holding his hard dick in her small hands. "I knew some could be big, but I think yours might be bigger than average."

"You think so?" her boyfriend groaned out as she slowly stroked up and down on his shaft.

"I do." she said giggling still. "Anyway, how far did you want to take this?"

"As far as you want." Nodding she nervously but curiously crawled on top of him, her face over his shaft and her most private area over his face. "I've heard that two people can pleasure each other this way."

"Shall we try it?"

"Yeah." she responded nodding. He nodding back and pulled her down to his face, the initial contact with his tongue to her virginity making her gasp in pleasure. "That felt good."

"We okay with this then?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Not another word was said as she began licking around the tip of his shaft first, the taste of pre-cum being different but intriguing. Taking the plunge she took him into her mouth, her tongue teasing around him while she bobbed up and down on top of him.

Troy on the other hand was completely intoxicated by his girlfriends scent, and took no mercy licking and sucking on her clit. Knowing it wasn't enough he slipped one, and then two fingers into her as far as she comfortably let him go. And the technique was obviously working when he felt her push back against his fingers as if she was inviting the intrusion. The response was instantaneous when they got a pattern going, his fingers fucking his girlfriend as she sucked and teased his shaft, the saltiness of his skin now driving her wild as he felt her bobbing up and down faster. "Shit baby…" he groaned out. He was trying all he could to maintain his staying power. He wasn't sure how long they had been at it. It could have been five minutes, ten, or twenty. All the two could feel were their sweat covered bodies., driving the mood even hotter.

"Troy…" Gabi gasped out. "oh god baby…I think I'm gonna cum…" he nodded and said "Me too Brie. I'm really fucking close…" She nodded back and went back to sucking on his dick. The pressure finally got to be too much when they both came in unison. She wasn't sure what caused her to do it but she swallowed his load down completely as it shot to the back of her throat. He did the same for her as Gabi's juices spilled into his mouth and over his fingers. "God damn Brie…"

"That was pretty hot wasn't it?" she asked blushing wildly. "Did you…?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." she giggled. "In fact, I kind of liked it. That doesn't mean I'll be doing it all the time though."

"Only if you're comfortable with it babe." she nodded turning around and cuddling up to him, her head resting on his chest. "I love you Troy."

"Love you too Brie. Sleep well baby."

"You too handsome."

* * *

 **Night Three**

Nothing was said between the two the entire day about what had happened that night. But both knew they had broken boundaries unknown to them. It did bring them closer both emotionally and physically, as the parents did notice that change right away that morning.

The two did try to play it off though as best they could, but the intimate moments they shared that night were forever engraved into their memories. Only problem they had was each time they looked at each other and those images came to mind, it became impossible to now control those boundaries. In their minds though they knew things were never going to be the same again.

"Where did you learn about that by the way?" Troy asked whispering into her ear. The two families were sitting around a campfire enjoying it's warmth. It had turned a bit cooler than planned so the fire was a nice comfortable alternative than hiding out in their tents.

"Learn about what?" Gabriella asked leaning back into his chest.

"What we did last night."

"Troy!" she whispered elbowing his chest. "Not here!"

"But I wanted to know."

"I was curious okay?" she said wrapping the blanket she had around the both of them tighter. "I'm a teenager so these kinds of things kind of well…you know…get me wondering. It's part of growing up as you could say."

"Hey, I've got no complaints," he chuckled out. She smiled pulling the blanket tighter, his arms wrapped around her front while sitting in his lap. Her eyes closed she relaxed back against her boyfriend, enjoying the comfort, warmth, and protection he was offering against the cool night air. "Are you kids comfortable over there?" Maria then asked.

"Yeah mom." Gabriella said with a comfortable sigh. "Completely."

"Alright. Just checking to make sure honey since it's cooler tonight than we had planned."

"We're good. My handsome boyfriend here is keeping me warm and comfortable."

"Okay sweetheart."

Her moment of solitude was interrupted several minutes later by one very persistent and sneaky boyfriend who was sliding his hand down past the elastic of her shorts, past her bikini underwear, and towards her intimate folds. "What are you doing?!" she whispered. "Our parents are here!"

"Keep quiet and nobody will notice." he whispered back teasingly. Her response turned into a gasp as his fingers found their mark with two pushing into her and his thumb rubbing her clit in a circular motion. "Hey, you're wet Brie." he chuckled quietly.

"S-shut up…" was the only thing she could moan out, the intrusion and moment were unstoppable now. The same sparks she felt in her gut last night were the same as he fingered her tightness. It was more pleasurable this time and didn't feel as odd as it had previously. It was now downright stimulating. "Troy…"

"Yeah Brie?"

"Faster." she whimpered out. "I want to cum so bad…"

"Okay babe." he heard him respond. She nodded and felt his fingers dive faster and deeper as his thumb teased her clit harder with more pressure. Biting her lower lip in order to hide her passion she groaned coming around his fingers a couple of minutes later, causing her to smirk up at her boyfriend once she had calmed down. "You know Troy, I'm going to get you back for that."

"I can't wait Brie." he said gently kissing her soft lips. "Love you baby."

"Love you too handsome."

* * *

 **Day Five**

"We'll try to be back before dinner mom."

"Okay Gabriella." her mom responded looking up from the novel she was reading. "You two enjoy your hike. Just be careful as I did hear that there are chances of rain today."

"We have umbrellas with us just in case." Troy said holding them out. "Plus a couple of rain ponchos."

"Fair enough. You two enjoy yourselves!"

"We will!"

Setting off around nine that morning, the two finally made a stop off of the trail they were on to have a quick lunch break around one. Thankful that the skies had remained clear, the picked a spot in a small clearing to unpack their lunch. "Man," Troy said through a sigh after they had sat down. "I know we haven't been hiking for long, but my legs are already tired."

"This should be nothing for you." his girlfriend said through a cute giggle. "Considering how much you run and exercise when you play basketball, I figured this would be easy for you."

"That's on flat floors. Not on hilly and rocky terrain Brie."

"I still say quit whining about it. I for one am enjoying this alone time with you and would like to keep it that way."

"Same here baby. Let's eat before we get back on the trails."

* * *

 **Four PM**

"Can we stop somewhere babe?"

"Sure Brie." Troy said upon reaching the peak of a small hill. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just want to rest my legs a bit for the rest of the journey. I knew this was a long trail, but I didn't plan on it being this long."

"We should be back within an hour or two." he said looking at the trail map they had acquired from their camp station. "At least that's what it says according to this."

"The sooner the better." she giggled chugging down a bottled water. "I'm just about exhausted."

"You and me both. It's been an awesome hike though. I can't wait to see how the photos turned out we took when we get home."

"Keep it up and you'll become a full time photographer." Gabriella said smiling while wiping some sweat off her forehead. "Anyway, according to this map, there should be another clearing somewhere nearby we can rest at."

"Yup. Let's reach it, get some rest, and finish the hike from there."

"Sounds good to me." he heard her say while putting away her bottled water. "Do we have any snacks left we can munch on when we stop?"

"I think there's some granola bars left so we should be good."

"Awesome. Let's go Wildcat."

* * *

 **Five PM**

"Troy! Stop!"

"Why?" he asked through her innocent giggling and squirming. Currently she had decided to rest on his lap at their final rest stop. So far they had only seen one or two other hikers attempting the trail so they knew there probably wasn't going to be anyone around for the rest of their hike. The didn't decide to stop at the clearing on the map though. Instead they hiked off the trail by about thirty or forty yards to investigate a scenic view they wanted to capture. "I thought you liked it when I tickled you?"

"I do, but I'm hot and sweaty!"

"But extremely sexy." he whispered into her ear. "And I like it."

"Don't tempt me." she smirked. "You know we have to keep it behind closed doors. I would rather not have anyone walk in on us."

"Who's going to walk in on us out here?" he asked bringing his hands up under her shirt She moaned into the contact when his hands went under her bra and onto her breasts. Smiling he watched her unbutton the plaid shirt she was wearing giving him more freedom to explore and feel as she shrugged it off her shoulders and to her side. "Nobody that I know of."

"I sure hope not." she sighed contently. "You know, I realize how committed we are to our relationship, but I don't think it would ever go this far."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," she said removing his hands from her breasts and turning around in his lap. "you're the first one I have ever fell in love with. And I plan on keeping you around for many years to come."

"Is that a promise?"

"More than ever handsome…"

* * *

 **Five Thirty PM**

"Shit baby…" Troy groaned watching as his naked girlfriend sucked on his shaft. They had done nothing but pleasure each other for the last twenty minutes. The first ten minutes were spent making out and ridding each other of their clothing. His back leaned back up against the smooth side of a boulder, his bunched a handful of her hair into his right fist, using the grip to force her down onto him a bit farther.

"Not too hard babe." she gasped out coming up and off of him. "I can't take that much of you at once."

"Sorry babe."

"It's alright." she responded smirking at him. "But we should get dressed now so we can get back to the campsite."

"I'm not done with you yet." he said standing them up. Turning them around he backed his Hispanic princess up against the boulder and pressed his lips hard onto hers. His hand right hand reaching between her legs, she gasped feeling two of his long fingers penetrate her wetness. "Oh fuck Troy…"

"I need to cum and so do you." he whispered into her ear. "I want you to feel what I feel."

"Talking dirty to me Bolton?" she gasped smiling as his fingers dug deep into her. "Because if you are, I like it."

"Do you ?" he asked, his fingers now pumping hard into her virginity.

"Oh fuck!" Troy heard her then hiss out while stroking his cock in her hand. "Shit baby…right there…you're making me so wet…"

"Damn I need you Brie…"

"No…not…oh Troy…" she moaned feeling his hands now grabbing her ass and picking her up. Legs now wrapped around his waist she screamed out in almost pure ecstasy when he lowered his girl onto his hardened length, pushing past her hymen and deep into her petite teen body. "You alright baby?"

"Yeah." she panted kissing him hard. "It's a little sore, but I'm okay."

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to wait but…"

"It's alright." she moaned squeezing her muscles around his length. "I'm too horny to care. Fuck me Troy. Make love to me." He nodded and began slowing withdrawing and pushing into his girl, the moans he received the sure signs that she was doing okay and not really in pain at all. "Damn you're tight baby…"

"Well," she giggled out. "It is my first time having sex. And two, it's with the most amazing boyfriend in the world. And three, I never expected to be having sex outside!"

"Is it not what you wanted?" he asked panting against his girls lips."

"It's more than I could have ever imagined my first time being handsome." Throwing her head back into the boulder, she gasped feeling how deep he was penetrating her body. It was like he was jamming against her uterus, but hitting all the right places inside. She could feel every vein and pulse the harder he thrust into her. "Oh baby…" she moaned clawing her fingers into his back and shoulders. "Harder Troy…"

"I didn't want to hurt you." he panted against her neck.

"I promise you won't baby." she moaned back in response biting gently on the lobe of his ear. "I want to cum so bad…"

"Wait for it Brie." she heard him whisper softly. Nodding she could only let him take her to heaven and back several times, each orgasm stronger than the last the more he filled her body.

"Aaah!" she screamed when the skies opened up to a sudden rain shower. "Troy!"

"It's okay. You look sexy in the rain." he chuckled letting the rain run down their bodies. Giggling she kissed him again, the feeling of another orgasm building a fire in her stomach. "Babe…"

"I know." he panted smiling amazed at his staying power. "I'm close too."

"Come with me." she moaned . "Fill me deep Troy…" Nodding he brought his lady to the heavens for the final time as her final orgasm came the same time as his, his seed dumping deep and hot into her uterus making her scream out passionately. Collapsing gently to the ground, the two kissed and made out softly until both were able to recover enough to don their soaked clothes and make the final journey back to their camp site.

* * *

"Hey Troy?"

"Yeah Brie?" he answered that night as they laid in their tent. Outside the gentle rains pitter pattered on the sides of their tent, leaving a peaceful sound while they kept their naked bodies cuddled up close inside their sleeping blanket. "What's on your pretty little mind?"

"Just you and the amazing day we had today." she whispered cuddled into his side. "Thank you for making everything so perfect for me."

"Only the best for you Brie. I can promise that is what I will always give you."

"Me too." she yawned , her leg wrapped around his. "Love you Troy."

"Love you too." he whispered toying with the ring he had put on her left ring finger. Smiling, The two knew that that was going to be another story they were going to have to explain in the future. But as for their first time making love, well for them that was and will always be their own little secret. And so as the rain continued to fall, the two fell asleep in blissful ignorance of the world around them with the memories of their perfect day playing back in their minds.


End file.
